mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/23 October 2015
10:46 best comic ever 10:46 I missed Windindi again... didn't I? 10:47 <3krok> i dont think hes come on today 10:47 http://prntscr.com/8u8qdb 10:54 Finally... 10:54 I created the while family: http://prntscr.com/8u8sku 10:54 Finished another grass part for my stage... 10:56 hmer seamsopon 10:58 Now gotta add more details to the tree... 11:04 . 11:05 .. 11:05 ... 11:05 Greetings Mortals 11:05 Hello everyone 11:07 helo 11:08 Welcome back. 11:08 hi (gudien) 11:08 My energy source is quite instable 11:10 Sounds like Plasmo-Bot :P 11:11 How do I create sprites in KOF quality by myself without having to be an artist..? 11:12 Er... 11:12 Hm? 11:12 I believe those only create recolors 11:13 <3krok> kof quality as in pre kof12 or post kof12? 11:13 post. 11:13 <3krok> it's a very difficult style to learn 11:14 The weirdest (and logically easiest for your situation) way i could think is actually animating models and make them a bit KoF style 11:14 That last part definitely made it harder to do 11:16 Hola 11:16 Hola 11:16 Hola. 11:17 A few things to be sprited for the stage... 11:17 Next, I will make the background. 11:17 i'm finisjed with the crouch sprites 11:17 ok 11:17 i'm doing the run sprites 11:18 ok 11:18 ok 11:19 ko 11:20 K.O. 11:21 Alex Wins 11:21 wait no 11:21 Team Sunset Shimmer Wins 11:21 Plasmo hello 11:22 Hello 11:22 Sunset Simmer is EQG Elements of harmony's Leader right? 11:22 no 11:26 will moon moon finally get the thing 11:26 Hello 11:26 find out on the next episode of wyvern ball X 11:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AepsHlvP-sc "tiny champagne jets" 11:31 Also featured: Jigsaw selling bathtubs 11:34 Waiting for Lebert... 11:35 wat 11:35 Lebert130 11:35 He's my friend. 11:36 And I'm waiting for him because I'm gonna send him something he was looking for. 11:36 email tho 11:37 ... 11:37 Or send him a message on Xbox... 11:38 i don't x a HAVEbox 11:39 a havebox? 11:41 i dont have a havebox or a xbox 11:41 I don't even have a box :c 11:41 Wow 11:41 I don't have a have. 11:42 :c 11:42 i don't have a hare 11:42 but i game a haveboy advance 11:43 nice 11:43 I was recently throwing a box out of the window 11:44 making sure an egg wouldn't crack in it 11:44 it worked :} 11:44 eggs 11:44 EGGS 11:44 :/ 11:44 EGG 11:44 @OAN now you don't have a box either 11:46 Nah I picked it back up 11:46 I'm tkaing it back to class for a grade tommorrow :} 11:46 raking* 11:46 *taking* 11:52 ded 11:55 ^ 11:56 um 11:56 i'm doing spriting 11:57 same 11:58 Still adding details to the tree from my stage. 11:58 Brb 12:02 #DillynotUpdatingSceptile 12:02 okay 12:02 let's just spam that on Twitter with no context 12:02 I dunno how many times you've said that already :P 12:03 Trying to make sure everyone know this news. I'm hopeless and I got noting to code on Sceptile (unless another coder) 12:04 #Freewolf 12:04 Do you want a Skyrim wedding episode? 12:05 http://jetgoshi.deviantart.com/journal/poll/5518190/ 12:05 nah 12:06 Just vote and see of I can marry Konlin 12:06 i just want #DillynotUpdatingSceptile to become trending on twitter 12:06 Ok I can't wait to link me 12:06 Hi Jetgoshi :) 12:07 @Jarquin10 hi 12:07 i'm doing another char. 12:07 El Chapulin Colorado 12:08 Stay Fresh. I'm off 12:08 Bye. 12:08 ok bye 12:08 And tell me if you planning to edit my Sceptile, it open source 12:08 see ya again to the next time 12:08 @Jet: 12:08 Jarquin can't code. 12:09 He just makes sprites. 12:09 Sorry, i'm busy and i don't know coding 12:22 I best be off. 12:22 Bai :3 12:26 ded 12:26 x_x (ded) 12:26 not big suprise 12:26 x_x x_x x_x 12:30 yeah :C 12:31 hi again 12:31 * Question To The Answer slides in 12:37 rib 12:37 gudine you are a good 12:40 Hm? 12:41 gudine-senpai you are the best 12:42 How is your MUGEN version of Blue going? 12:44 Stopped 12:45 oh 12:45 rip 01:02 rop 01:08 ded 01:08 ded 01:41 Hola 01:41 hi hi h 01:42 Is that Koa on yer avatar? 01:46 yes 01:46 coco couldn't cut it 01:47 :s 01:47 Koa's scarier 01:47 WAT 01:49 Scarier than coco 01:50 pls 01:53 Hello 01:59 * CyanoTex is now on Chrome Canary. 02:00 GO BACK 02:00 BEHIN THE DAMN COUCH 02:05 Are we still in this damn argument??? 02:05 huh? 02:05 from earlier 02:06 it's off to solve to the ocmmunity 02:06 ... 02:06 what argument ._. 02:06 Something about votes 02:06 Oh, that vore poll? 02:09 yes 02:13 http://prntscr.com/8uaado 02:14 Gtg 02:14 Bye y'all 02:14 farewell mortals 02:14 ... 02:14 .. 02:14 . 04:10 I have never meet Master Core :} 04:11 wow 04:13 Royt 04:13 Das BGM looped 04:13 'appy dayz 04:13 Ehhh? :} 04:14 You can still go BrawlCustomMusic, PT ? 04:16 um, duuuuh? 04:18 ... 04:18 :} 04:18 Hola 04:18 S ta g ef r ight. 04:19 Hola 04:19 DON'T SAY THAT, DAMN MORTAL! 04:19 hi 04:19 hi 04:20 Who're you calling a mortal, you metal spider?! 04:20 You 04:20 spider... 04:20 it's just a camera 04:20 i am not a spider 04:20 neither a camera 04:20 i am a robot 04:20 i could smash it with one hand 04:20 i am bigger than you 04:20 Lies. 04:20 i'm stronger than you 04:20 i have a deadly laser 04:20 I am the bigger biggo here. 04:20 and i'm two feet besides, it's nothing to brag about 04:20 i have a bigger, deadlier laser 04:21 my laser is quicker than Hyper beam 04:21 ^ 04:21 I'm quicker than your laser 04:21 I am immune to heat. Fire the laser away. 04:21 @Taur i am not aware of your size 04:21 i am made of metal 04:21 you are made of bones 04:21 I resist Steel-type moves, 04:21 nice meme 04:22 http://lagiacrus32.tumblr.com/post/131746859681/blue-eyed-hanji-spookyram-romanimperial 04:22 I am. Made of bones and rage. 04:23 and besides 04:23 just because you're 3 feet tall, doesn't mean i can't pound you to dust with my nub-fist-thing 04:23 i am also heavy 04:23 I've felt heavier things around. 04:23 and i can only be harmed on my weak point 04:24 Nope. 04:24 yes 04:24 * Question To The Answer lightnings the FUCK out of SBMK2 04:24 Heavy schevy. I'll just drop you onto a rock until you crack open. 04:24 i am still alive 04:24 no 04:24 That's a lie. 04:24 and i have no object called "FUCK" in my possession 04:24 you are ded 04:24 * TaurmegaTyrant drops you onto a huge rock. 04:24 I can see that ghost tail on you 04:25 Now you is ded. 04:25 Oh you don't have that? 04:25 well how about this 04:25 FUCK YOU 04:26 i have no sex organs 04:26 Neither do I. 04:26 i cannot 'fuck' myself 04:26 i don't have them 04:26 i just magic 04:26 maaagic 04:26 Lies, Raichu has a gender ratio. 04:27 i just magic babbies into existence with some clefairy or something 04:27 FUCK 04:27 ok 04:27 THAT does it 04:27 No thanks. 04:27 Not interested in your kind. (Sick) . 04:29 http://38.media.tumblr.com/308423cfce00a3325c20a0269a2d0d9a/tumblr_nwknswDDWy1s02vreo1_400.gif 04:29 BRB a bunch. 04:29 http://i.imgur.com/cYzGsUM.gif 04:33 rucheca le bes 04:33 no 04:33 banned 04:33 I dunno if anyone reddy 4 smesh 04:33 But I is. 04:35 i'll get ready 04:35 im reddy 04:36 3ds or wiiu 04:36 #SceptileBeenCanceled 04:36 WiiU 04:36 have you ever tripped and scraped your hand so fucking bad it looks like those things you buy at kuntsmann? 04:36 somewhat 04:36 but my legs 04:36 ayy 04:36 wait wha 04:36 where rice 04:37 rice is omnipresent 04:37 you should know that alredy 04:37 There Rice c: 04:37 ayy 04:37 Hello 04:37 ricepidgey 04:38 Dilly no longer updating Sceptile 04:38 rip dylan 04:38 you mean dylveon? 04:39 probably 04:39 taur get in the smesh 04:39 We would never seen the light of day. Greninja might be canceled, but not sure 04:40 taur is gon get fukd 04:40 plastic smash 04:41 where is biased minotaur 04:41 until Plasmoid opens up his room, I'll do MUGEN-related thingfs 04:41 Now my only talent left of Star Fox 64 retexture and my Skyrim playthough (with mod) 04:41 i found a basic combo with Rucheca 04:41 why not make spritesheets for fun and see if someone uses them? 04:41 Down-fire, thunder, thunder, fire 04:42 it's a good thing 04:42 no QTTA stap usin cheap tactics QTTA 04:42 get the shrek outta my swamp QTTA 04:42 it registers as a combo to MUGEN, so that's what I'm calling it 04:42 NO QTTA 04:43 @Koa-Devil It will happen 04:43 ah 04:43 What's up with Dylan anyway 04:43 he ded 04:43 AGAIN!? 04:44 ues 04:44 He been too thinky, he been having his own time with Gmod and his own character Jigglypuff 04:44 I see =0 04:44 ayy lmao 04:44 rip dilly 04:45 he never scored 04:45 uhuhuh 04:45 uhuhuh 04:45 shuddup dummass 04:45 heh heh 04:45 did he run fast aswell? 04:46 koa is now confirm for scrub btw 04:46 im not scrub i am good at fightin games 04:46 bullshish 04:46 we all know the one and only skrub here is biased minotaur 04:46 i can do the wolberine infinit in marbil bs capcok 04:47 zkill 04:47 ...and somehow, my basic combo i came up with is "cheap" 04:47 Room is open c: 04:47 I still have Konlin character and one Bowser Jr. sprite (the one I use for April fool 04:47 oh yeah 04:47 what happenned to her in the end? 04:48 I still have the file 04:48 yay 04:48 maybe you can make different sprites for her? 04:50 I'm not expert with human sprite, but I let see if I can come up with (or fixed few issue I made) 04:50 trying is where it's all about 04:51 SHIT 04:51 I BEN's.. 04:51 I had fun with angledraw today 04:51 *I BBRB'd 04:51 *I BRB'd, am I too late? 04:52 yes 04:52 get on anyway 04:52 Yay! 04:53 ;) 04:53 room still open 04:53 Konlin has a big fan art, but I don't to show it in this chat. 04:53 is it too nsfw? 04:53 http://www.oriooli.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/stupid-gifs-4.gif 04:53 JESUS WTF IS THAT 04:53 D; 04:53 Contain nudity 04:53 yeaah can't be posted here 04:54 how much, and where 04:54 windi 04:54 Hi! 04:54 Oh, Jet's here!! 04:54 long time no see! 04:55 3krok 04:55 I'm a total noob at this, so... 04:55 <3krok> sorry for not doing anything 04:55 But I'll hint you if you search on dA 04:55 <3krok> im playing triforce heroes with my family and my laptop went into sleep mode 04:55 ayy 04:55 rib 04:55 ey 04:55 :p 04:56 Oh Plas, did you get the Mewtwo amiibo?! 04:56 I heard it was released in Europe. 04:56 <3krok> oh yeah, that came out today 04:57 I'm off now. Stay Fresh 04:57 bye 04:57 Bye! 04:57 I really want a Mewtwo amiibo 04:57 <3krok> still no falco preorders lol 04:58 Daggit. 04:58 <3krok> im probably gonna get mewtwo at some point 04:58 (lol) 04:58 wat 04:58 The dorf. 04:58 c: 04:58 <3krok> i could probably buy him now if i wanted to 04:58 Daggit Plas. 04:58 Y u lie. 04:58 c: C: 04:59 edgy 04:59 how did ganondunk stay metal longer 04:59 No lie. 04:59 Just Ganon. 04:59 no men lie 04:59 You ARE good at this. :P 04:59 Ganondorf is easy to get 04:59 it is written only dedil can defeat ganon 04:59 great 04:59 no 04:59 I'll grab my stuuf! 04:59 dedil lose 04:59 dedil alway los 05:00 <3krok> i want to play smash later as well 05:00 do you know what it means when you lose your last ruby 05:00 now you work for ME 05:00 This time, I'll try my best! 05:00 <3krok> anyway back to gaming, i'll be back soon 05:00 dedil cannot win 05:01 he needs a kiss from koa 05:01 for luk 05:01 Oops. 05:01 (smug) 05:01 yes 05:02 ow 05:03 thursday, friday, squadelah 05:03 * Lightningdood explodes 05:03 Not gonna quit until I find a character I'm actually good at. 05:03 Oh, i'm still experimenting with code if anyone's wondering. 05:05 ok 05:05 After 2 months, I have finally get the victory in a Random Map mode 05:05 Nice clusterfuck :P 05:05 pokemon balls 05:05 in Empire Earth 05:05 Poor Maccer. 05:05 mac was kill 05:05 Will we fight somewhere that's NOT Pokémon League? 05:05 My biggest army is really kick-ass :} 05:09 dammit 05:09 DOUBLE LEGEND REK 05:09 DAMMIT 05:09 Whoever has those items on. 05:09 MOM KILLED ME 05:09 Turn them off. 05:09 :P 05:10 mine are off 05:10 No balls please. 05:10 i blame Taur 05:10 I blame Koa. 05:10 Seriously, that was BS, mom killed me XD 05:11 you didn't flee 05:11 You playing SSB Online ? 05:11 that's what you do when mom happens 05:12 I gotta eat 05:13 http://prntscr.com/8uhu7t 05:14 fak 05:14 taur got to intensify 05:14 Geeeettttt dunked on! 05:14 Plasmoid keeps winning... dude, you're NOT bad. :P 05:14 * Question To The Answer commences death glare 05:15 <3krok> back 11:35 ^ 2015 10 23